


A Prayer for You

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nearly all of the dialog is from the cut scene.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Prayer for You

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly all of the dialog is from the cut scene.

After the daily meeting in the war room, Cullen feels adrift. He worries for Shaelya, wishes he could do more for her when she faces down Coryfeus. Cullen walks through the garden to the shrine to Andraste. Kneeling before the statue her chants, "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the beyond. For their is no darkness in the Maker's light, and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."

"A prayer for you?" Shaelya asks, standing behind him.

"For those we have lost." Cullen replies, "and those... that I am afraid to lose." He glances behind him to see her. 

"You're afraid?" She asks.

"Of course I am." He says, "Coryfeus possessed that Warden at the temple. What more is he capable off? It's only a matter of time before he retaliates. We must draw strength where ever we can." He stands up and walks toward her. Gazing into her eyes, he tries to not fall apart from fear of losing her. "When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again... Andraste preserve me..." He couldn't finish his thought, it hurt too much. If she died, if she lost, it would be his fault. He has to send her to the fight, worse yet, he has to stay behind.

"Cullen, what if I can't?" Shaelya asks softly. "If I don't..." She looks down at her feet, worry and fear etched on to her face. Cullen's heart shatters into a million pieces, from the look on her face, and the worse case scenarios that go through his mind. Gently he cups her cheek, and lifts her face, so he can look into her eyes again.

"Maker... No." He says quietly, in anguish at the thought that his love would not win, that she feared she would lose. Cullen pulls her into an embrace, not wanting to let go. "Whatever happens, you will come back to me." Shaelya rests her head against his shoulder.

"I will." She replies. "One way or another..." 

"The thought of losing you..." Cullen says softly, as his heart lay at his feet, broken like a glass dropped off the roof of a building. "I can't." Reluctantly, Cullen lets go of her. Shaelya looks at him, tears trickling down her cheeks. Leaning over, Cullen kisses them away. She smiles at him as she fiddles with her pendant. 

"Ar lath, ma vhenan." Shaelya says, kissing his cheek. 

"I love you too." Cullen replies as he stares at her face, as though he were trying to commit it to memory. "I have some meeting to attend to, but meet with me later?" 

"Of course, come to my quarters for dinner." Shaelya says, before Cullen heads off to the first of many meetings.


End file.
